Light X L
by ahsoka1997
Summary: One-shot of Light and L having 'fun' in bed after their baby son falls asleep. I suck at summaries. mpreg and mentions of abandonment.


Light X L

Light rocked in the rocking chair his eleven month old son asleep in his arms. The brunette smiled down at the baby. The said child had brown hair, just like his father, pale skin and (you can't see it right now because the infant has his eyes closed) black eyes like his mother.

And speak of the devil L just walked in his left hand holding up his long black hair while the other hand tied a ponytail holder around it.

"I see you got him to fall asleep." L whispered as to not wake the baby.

"Yeah," Light whispered back.

"Aren't you going to put Tatsuya(1) in his crib?" L asked, still whispering.

"I tried that like ten minutes ago," Light said quietly, L caught on to the hint of irritation in his husband's voice. "He woke up and got all fussy. I guess that he wasn't in a deep enough sleep so now I'm waiting longer then I did before to put Tatsuya in his crib."

The sugar addict detective crouched on a chair just a few feet away from his lover. "Well, how long didn't you wait the first time?"

"Two minutes." Light answered.

L scoffed, "Figures," he muttered.

"Shut up!" The ex-Kira yelled quietly.

L just smiled leaned over to plant a kiss to Light's cheek. Light couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth.

"Come on," L whispered into Light's ear. "Put Tatsuya down so we can have some fun."

Light smirked deviously at L. "Okay, wait for me in the bed room." Light licked the older man's neck receiving a gasp as a response.

"Okay," L got off the chair turned to leave the nursery but not before he pretended to drop one of his pony-tail holders, which happened to be on his wrist, onto the floor.

"Oops!" L slowly bent down to the carpet, taking his sweet time and making sure that Light had a nice view of his ass.

Light could've taken L right then and there but knew he couldn't because of Tatsuya.

L straightened up, stood to his slouching position not actually straighten, and walked out of the room.

L walked back to the bed room he shared with his younger husband. L pulled down his jeans and kicked them off to the side. He took out his high pony-tail setting free his wild shoulder-length hair. L made sure that the neck hole of his baggy white shirt was showing his left shoulder.

The raven haired man felt his lips were a little chapped and dry. He should probably put something on his lips to take care of that.

L walked over to the bed opened a drawer in a bed side table, on his side of the bed, and took out a vanilla chap-stick then applied some onto his lips. L put the chap-stick back into the drawer, now done with vanilla flavored his lips.

The second Ryuzaki stood up he felt a pair of strong arms snake themselves around his waist, followed by lips that attached to the older man's neck, sucking, licking, and biting. L moaned at the sensations he was receiving from Light. The brunette stopped the treatment he was doing to his lover's neck, he turned L around to face him looking him in the eyes and kissing him on the lips softly. Then, without warning, Light pushed L onto the bed.

Towering over the lithe body, which he claimed as for his own about two years ago, Light slid his hand up L's shirt touching his smooth hairless stomach and chest. Light captured L's lips into a bruising kiss. L took off his boxers while his tongue danced with Light's own, sharing their saliva with each other.

Light broke the kiss for a few seconds to take off L's white shirt. Their lips connected once more to resume their French kissing.

Light undid the buttons on his shirt, taking it off without removing his mouth from L's, unbuckled his pants pulling them down along with his underwear and kicking them off to the floor.

The younger man stuck his tongue out licking from the corner of L's mouth down his neck and chest until the soft appendix found a pale, pink nipple. The raven haired man gasped as his nub was licked and sucked on. L thrusts his hips upwards so their cocks were rubbing together. Light groaned in result.

L abruptly switched their positions now with him on top and Light on the bottom, shocking the younger of the two.

"Wha-what are you…" Light tried to question only to have a finger pressed to his lips.

"Don't worry," L said in a lust-filled voice. "I'm still the wife and you're still the husband. I just wanted to know what the view was like from up here."

Light chuckled at hearing this statement.

The quarter-English man(2) dipped his head down in between Light's legs and licked his husband's member. L circled the head with his tongue before taking it into his mouth causing Light to groan and gasp.

L sucked Light's cock taking half of it into his mouth while licking the underside. The brunette groaned, hands entangled themselves into the long, raven locks. The older, scrawnier, man deep-throated Light in his mouth receiving a tug at his hair and his younger seme thrusting into his mouth. L tried to coat the entire organ with his saliva to use as lube for what's coming next.

L lifted his head, Light's hands removed from his head and onto the bed sheets; he crawled forward until their lips were connected once again. Ryuzaki placed his hands on Light's chest for leverage. He moved his backside to Light's cock.

The brunette positioned himself to the older man's entrance and pushed until he was at the base on his organ into the L's hot, moist hole. L disconnected the kiss sat up straight with his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open in a silent scream.

The quarter-Italian(2 1/2) man gasped as Light pulled out then thrusts back in real hard. Light repeated this action several times before he switched their positions and began pounding into his male wife. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room along with L's moaning followed by the creaking of the bed with each fast and hard thrust.

Light grabbed and spread L's skinny legs to get deeper into the body beneath him.

The raven haired man had a grip on the white sheets of the bed and the pillow behind his head as he moaned and screamed like a slut.

Light let go of one of the legs he currently held to interlock his hand with L's. Their eyes connected with each other as they made love to the other.

"Light," Ryuzaki moaned.

"L," Light groaned out feeling both of their releases nearing.

Soon enough the both of them reached their ends with an explosion of pleasured sensations. Light collapsed next to L panting as he held his lover close to him in the afterglow of their mating session.

"Light," L called, the brunette turned his head to the older man.

"Yes L?" Light said lovingly as he caressed those raven locks.

"There's something I need to tell you." L twisted his head so he wasn't looking at his husband.

"What is it," Light looked at his lover in concern as to why L wasn't facing him.

"Well," the raven haired man bit his thumb nervously trying to think of a way to say what's on his mind. Light gently moved L's head with his hand and looked him in the eye.

"It's okay," Yagami said, "you can tell me anything. If it's something you did wrong I won't be mad at you."

"Okay," the quarter Russian took in a deep breath. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Light's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise then gave a excited glint in them. He hugged his male wife to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Light said happily.

"Because you left me during my first pregnancy when you found out," L said sadly at the memory. "I was afraid it would happen again if you knew."

Light kissed the smaller man softly on the lips then retreated with a smile on his handsome face.

"That was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life," Light murmured soothingly to his male wife. "And you know I don't make the same mistakes twice."

L yawned cuddling closer to Light's chest lightly muttering, "I know." He slowly fell into a peaceful slumber. Light watched as those beautiful black eyes slowly closed as L slept.

"I love you L," Light whispered to the sleeping man. "More than you would ever know."

* * *

**So what do you guys thinks about this? This was my first lemon, complete mpreg story and first Death Note ever! Light and L are two of my top three favorite Death Note characters.**

**1. L/Ryuzaki/?**

**2. Yagami Light**

**3. Ryuk**

**I would put Near as number 4 but I don't know that much about him. I haven't exactly seen too much of the show but I have done a lot of research on wikipedia on the anime, so I know most about the show but not all of it.**

**(1) Tatsuya is actually the first name of the Japanese actor who portrayed Light in the live-action films of Death Note; his name is Tatsuya Fujiwara.**

**(2) I don't know if any of you know this information but what I found out on a wiki article of L that the creator of this character thought of L as of quarters Japanese, English, Russian, and French or Italian (I'm going with Italian GO PIZZA! And Ray Romano.).**

**No flames or any comments with cuss words that aren't in the form of a compliment. I've already had to delete quite a few. Night, night.**


End file.
